User blog:Rage the Hedgehog/RTH Character Reviews - Xavier
Heyooo, RTH here with yet another episode of RTH Character Reviews. This episode we are reviewing Xavier"Xavier Munroe". Not much else to say, so lets get started shall we? History'long' Xavier was born into an incredibly small family, containing only a father who was exiled from his family at birth, forcing him to learn basic defense skills from a faithful day in which a black bear attempted to have his father for dinner, and a mother who had lived a relatively simple-life, never having to worry about anything. Of course, Xavier's father, due to being thrown out of a window for not looking good enough at birth, never got to actually learn and inherit the last name in which his parents had, meaning Xavier Munroe was forced to inherit the name in which his father was given in the foster home which he was taken to after twelve years of being inside a dark forest. Xavier lived a relatively simple life, waking up, eating, going to school, returning home, eating, playing video games, going to sleep. A life, most twelve-year olds at the time, had. However, this routine would soon be changed when Xavier had noticed he had inherited the skills of his father in which he used in his twelve years of being in a forest. He asked his father, how exactly would he use his strength to be able to engage in combat with other people. His father reluctantly agreed, and the "playing video games" part of Xavier's routine would be quickly changed to, "train". The simple procedure would go on year, after year, and eventually, Xavier decided that it was time to leave home, go on and, face life's challenges, get out into the real world. Xavier said goodbye to his father, and before Xavier left, his father reminded him of a thing he had told him once when he was in training: To only use his skills for self-defense. A teary hug followed, and with that, Xavier left the Munroe residence. Now that Xavier was out of his family home and no longer received constant child support, Xavier needed to acquire a valid source of income. Xavier did receive a bachelor of art's degree, meaning, he had not really known what he wanted to be. Munroe decided to cast the problem of money aside, and needless to say, he was promptly in debt. He was now desperate for money, he was willing to do anything. He searched the internet, nothing. He searched the newspaper.. to find an advertisement for a pizzeria chain known simply as, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. No education was required, but... one-hundred and twenty dollars a week? Xavier thought to himself, and looked at the other advertisements. Nope, nothing whatsoever which he could be a decent employee. Might as well take the job, he thought. No interview occurred, and after fending off against haunted bots for about a month, he ended his job. While nine-hundred dollars could not buy anything, the help which he had received from the government did help to pay for food and his apartment. Xavier soon realized that ending the job was a horrible choice, despite the fact that it was the only thing he could do. After weeks of thinking, trying to find a job, he had remembered something. Ah yes, the training which he had received from his father! Maybe.., maybe... he could become an assassin! Yes, killing people using his amazing combat skills would surely be a good source of money. Xavier placed an advertisement for assassinations in the deep web. The small group of people who had viewed the advertisement told their family members, their friends, Xavier's services spread! Money rolled in, and Xavier was able to purchase quite a big apartment building. There was no longer a need for assistance from the government. He could pay for food, his rent, his car, everything was great! But, despite the numerous expensive items which Munroe owned, there was.. something he was lacking. A lover. Munroe would then devote a few weeks to looking for a lover. First, Munroe walked into a bar and began chatting up with one of the girls in the bar. They actually formed a relationship.. However, the next day, when Xavier woke up in the bar after drinking numerous shots of alcohol, he found a massive slap mark on his face. How could this of happened, he thought. Xavier then decided this slap mark was of no significance, probably a mark from the floor, coincidentally shaped into a slap. After never communicating with the girl who he had met again, he decided to look for another girl. Then, after drinking a few shots, he woke up in the bar, another slap mark! But how? This same procedure occurred everyday, until he finally came to the conclusion that by attempting to chat with random girls in a bar, would result in a strange mark appearing on his face. Xavier then got desperate, and came across a very strange dating event housed by an animatronic purple bear. This animatronic was very manipulative and cruel, disguising a dating event as a cruel science experiment where he would see if two people would have sexual intercourse if locked in a room. Xavier was trapped with an animatronic cat, and needless to say, after fixing the various problems in her body... the two had intercourse. When his father would be notified of this, he would be so surprised that, he would begin to attempt to murder his son for the rest of his life. The animatronic bear was surprised himself, how exactly did the two have intercourse? His assistant, a purple bunny, was confused as well. When Munroe and the cat finished their intercourse session, Munroe gave a very cryptic reason, a reason the purple bear still ponders, a reason he never understood. "I love her." Okay, after reading all that, I don't know what to say. I don't know if like this backstory or not, there's a lot of things im confused about, like, Xavier had no hesitance to not be an assassin despite his father, who is the bear animatronic, what is the slap supposed to represent or be? If you're trying to be cryptic and not reveal much about the backstory, you have to make sure that the other people know what you're talking about and understand the parts they're supposed to understand. I'll give it a 5/10. Appearance Xavier's attire is very reminiscent of his fathers- the only difference in aitires is the way they are used, Xavier's clothing is utilized every day, while his father only uses his stealth attire to murder his son. Xavier wears a full leather mask, equipped with two glasses which are set to glow in the dark at night, so a flashlight cannot be used, as that would result in his victim easily able to track down Munroe and kill him- Xavier is strong offensively, but incredibly weak defensively. Xavier wears a leather hood over this mask- during winter, the leather mask is not enough to shield Xavier from cold temperatures. Xavier wears a black shirt, and over this shirt is a leather short-sleeved jacket. Xavier's pants are basic, generic, black jeans. A very small difference occurs, when Munroe is sent to murder a person, Xavier's pants are substituted for leather pants, with one pocket then his generic aitire to hold his knife. Alright, one thing I forgot to mention in the backstory is why does his father try to murder his son? This is never explained, and one can assume that it's because he didn't take his advice, but that's a very stupid reason to kill your son. Anyways, on to the appearance. It's alright - more things im confused about, like, now im starting to think Xavier is an animatronic because of "Xavier wears a full leather mask, equipped with two glasses which are set to glow in the dark at night". Other than that, there's no real problems. 5/10. 'Final Ratingpart of review' Xavier is nothing short of average; im very confused about certain things, but when I understand it, it's a good character. Not much else to say. This character is a good time, no alcohol required5/10 Category:Blog posts